mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Neo-Human Casshern
Fuji TV | network_other = | first = October 2, 1973 | last = June 25, 1974 | episodes = 35 | episode_list = }} , also known as 'Casshan, is an anime series created by animation studio Tatsunoko Productions in 1973, which was based on a serialization in Kodansha’s Terebi Magazine and Akita Shoten’s “Boken Oh” (Adventure King). The Casshern franchise also includes a 1993 original video animation simply titled Casshern, and a 2004 live action adaptation of the same name. In October 2008, a reboot of the franchise titled Casshern Sins premiered; in anticipation of the upcoming series, a DVD box set of the original series, titled Neo-Human Casshern Complete DVD-Box "All Episodes of Casshern", was released in Japan on September 24, 2008. Casshern also appears in Tatsunoko Fight and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars as a playable character. Plot , also known as '''Casshern, is a cybernetic . Tetsuya turned himself into a cyborg for the purpose of hunting down and destroying robots that have taken over the world. His biological father, Dr. Kotaro Azuma, was the inventor of the robots that were originally intended to serve humankind. However, the first android, BK-1, was struck by lightning, and went out of control. With its great strength, it escaped from the castle despite attempts to stop it. After some time, it renamed itself as Braiking Boss, and was able to build a robot army against mankind; the robots mutinied ''en masse when their cold logic concluded that the good of the Earth Ecosystem required the destruction of the human race. Casshern and his robotic dog, Friender, join forces with a beautiful girl named Luna Kozuki to battle the robots led by the Braiking Boss. Casshern has great strength and agility, but he is not armed, except for a pair of odd pistols, used more like rockets than weapons. Friender is capable of transforming itself into a tank or a jet aircraft and actively helps Casshern to fight the robot army. While the robots are huge and robust machines, he is usually able to destroy them with his bare hands, dispatching a great number in any battle. Casshern has also some weakpoints: his body must be re-charged (with solar energy), and cannot sustain very long battles without risking low battery power. Luna was totally harmless, until her father was able to build an electromagnetic pistol, easily capable of destroying the robots. Almost all the robot machines have an antenna on top of their heads, ripping it off usually causes them to blow up, so they are relatively vulnerable. Characters *' ' * The protagonist of the series, Casshern is an android—the union of Tetsuya Azuma's data with an invincible body. His body features a number of unique android functions, including superhuman speed, agilty and strength, an opening and closing facemask, a golden crescent-shaped solar panel on his forehead and waist-mounted pulsar propellers that can also be used as weapons. *' ' * A beautiful, 15-year-old girl who fights alongside Casshern. Like Tetsuya, her father is a scientist, and she is essential in the battle against the Andro Army, due to her MF (Magnetic Field) pulse gun. *' ' * Tetsuya's mother, who had been captured by the Andro Army and had her data transferred into the body of , a swan-type robo pet kept by Braiking Boss. She observes the actions of Braiking Boss and appears before Casshern as a hologram to offer her support. *' ' * The genius scientist who invented androids in hopes of helping mankind, and ironically became the architect of mankind's doom. *' ' * (Ishida Sound staff member) Originally Tetsuya's pet dog, , its data was used to revive it as Friender after it was killed. In order to support Casshern, he can transform into a jet, submarine, tank, or a motorcycle, and is even able to breathe flames. Friender is a brave robotic dog capable of standing up to the Andro Army alone. *' ' * The antagonist of the series, originally BK-1, the first android created by Dr. Azuma and designed to help the human race, he was struck by lightning and rebelled, renaming himself Braiking Boss. He leads the Andro Army in a plot to conquer the Earth. *' ' * A High-ranking member of the Andro Army along with Braiking Boss. Episode guide # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Title romanization When Streamline Pictures adapted the OVA remake series to the American market, they romanized title as "Casshan" instead of "Casshern". "Casshern" is the romanization used in Japan and in other countries, and is used as the romanized title of the film adaptation. Influences Starting with the third game, Mega Man also featured a robotic hero with a dog as a partner which could transform into different vehicles. The character M. Bison from Street Fighter also bears a strong resemblance to Braiking Boss. Continuing in the vein of Capcom influences, Mega Man Zero of the Gameboy Advance Mega Man spin-off franchise bears a strong resemblance to Casshern himself. Shinji Mikami of Platinum Studios is also quoted as saying that "I was inspired by Casshern, so I wanted to make a game like that. If I went ahead and made the exact game I wanted, it probably would have been like Casshern, where you punch and kick the entire way through. But obviously if it were a game with only punching and kicking, I already did that with God Hand. So, I'm done with that, something else now. So this time he wanted to make a game where you defeat robots with guns. So now, you're going at it with guns, but he wanted to make sure the feeling of speed is still there, that was really important to him, so that's why he introduced the element of the sliding boost." In addition, the protagonist of Vanquish has a facemask that periodically comes off to show his human side, much like Casshern. In Metal Gear Solid 4, Raiden wears a bio-suit and fights with an sword which can discharge electric energy. In Platinum Games' Vanquish, the art style is based on Casshern. In one of the boss fights he drills through a robot by spinning in place at high speed, similar to Casshern. Triva * A typo in the English release of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars has his name spelled Casshan; however when he is selected, he is announced as Casshern. See also * Casshern - A four-episode OVA produced in 1993, released in English as Casshan: Robot Hunter. * Casshern - A 2004 live-action tokusatsu film adaptation. * Casshern Sins - A 2008 anime series and franchise reboot. References External links * Casshan.com * (TV series) * (Live-action movie) * (TV series) * (Live-action movie) Category:ADV Films Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Shunsuke Kikuchi Category:Superhero television programs Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Anime of 1973 Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:Post-apocalyptic television series Category:Casshern ko:신조인간 캐산 id:Neo-Human Casshern it:Kyashan il ragazzo androide ja:新造人間キャシャーン pt:Casshan zh:再造人卡辛